


Kiss

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Truth or Dare, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets roped into playing truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Barry sat in the circle, watching as the bottle spun round and round. It slowed down, pointing to Iris.

“Truth or Dare West?” Lisa asked with a smirk as she leant forward.

“I’m going with truth after that last one.” Iris responded with weary smile.

“Who have you had a threesome with?” Lisa asked at once.

“Why do you assume that she has had one?” Sara asked from where she leaned against her girlfriend Nyssa. The reluctant young woman was eyeing the game with distaste.

“Oh I know she has. I can tell this sort of stuff.”

“Oh really? Who else has had a threesome?” Shawna asked curiously.

“Not my turn.” Lisa responded with a smirk and a wink. Iris was blushing but as with all the other things she answered truthfully.

“Eddie and Mark.”

“Woo! Go Mardon!” James shouted with a laugh as his boyfriend elbowed him harshly in the side. Eddie’s face was incredibly red as he tried hiding behind Oliver. Mark didn’t look much better but that could have been since Axel was trying to high five him.

“Okay, I’m spinning.” Iris spun the bottle and it landed on James. It proceeded with James streaking down the street, Mick having to kiss Oliver, Ray admitting that his first time with a guy was Oliver, Felicity talking about how she had a crush on Iris for a while before finding a nice guy that she had started dating but would not let any of them meet until she knew they were serious, and then Axel having to give Nyssa a lap dance which was both mentally scarring and hilarious at the same time. The bottle finally landed on Lisa once more. She had a smirk but ultimately went with truth.

“Who else have had threesomes?” Axel asked at once. Stretching with a smirk Lisa settled down before listing them off,

“Caitlin, Ronnie and Mick,” Barry almost choked on his drink, “Cisco, Laurel and I, Cisco, Sara and I, oh don’t give that look, it was before you both were a thing.” Lisa scolded Nyssa who was glaring at both of them. Lisa pretended to think before listing off the others,

“Well, Hartley and Barry almost made it with Dr. Wells but then Iris called interrupting that… does it count if it’s hand jobs?”

“Yeah.”

“Hartley, Barry and Cisco.” Caitlin did choke on her drink as Cisco flushed deeply in embarrassment, “Really you could almost get Barry to go for anything with enough persuasion. Too bad no one has, adorable little-”

“Lisa!” Iris interrupted with a laugh, “Obviously you haven’t heard what’s been go-”

“OKAY! Lisa’s turn to spin the bottle!” Barry interrupted at once. Of course that was when the bottle would land on him. Biting his lip Barry sighed. He knew truth was out.

“Dare.”

“Dare you to seven minutes with Lenny.” The response was immediate. With a bright red blush Barry stood up, knowing Len was following behind him. As soon as the door shut neither said anything.

“START!” SHawna shouted. Barry felt Len’s arms cage him against the wall.

“So, threesome with Ramon and Rathaway huh?” He murmured against Barry’s ear.

“Sort of. Why?”

“Well, James and Hartley have been making passes at both of us. Maybe we should take up their offer or I have seen the way you look at Mick. Maybe that’s more your speed?”

“...we can talk about this later.” Barry relented. “Now aren’t we supposed to be kissing?” That was the last thing either said before Barry’s mouth was claimed by Len in a deep kiss. They didn’t separate for some time, not even when someone opened the door. By the time they did the others had moved on to a different game. Not that Barry was complaining.


End file.
